Josh/Statistics
Fates Deaths #The Third Kind of art: Crushed by Handy's helicopter #Way Up Pie: Impaled by Flaky's quills after he completed a skywritten picture of a swallow. #A Gut Feeling: Falls out of sub and splatters on the ground, along with Lumpy. #Calm Before the Storm: Struck by lightning #Fright at the Museum: Head explodes from Pharaoh Wrappy's curse. #A Slight Breeze: Burnt, impaled, and head crushed. #Wave Goodbye: Organs spill out after being pressed in the chest. #Strike!: Decapitated by bowling ball. #Watch Your Weeds: Killed by weedwhacker. #Quadruple Date: Crashes or dies in restaurant's destruction. #Portrait of the Party: Brain pulled out by rake. #The Golden Girls: Spun to pieces by barbed wire. #Whole Hearted: Dies of heart attack after being kissed by Petunia. #Finger Food: Turned into chocolate. #The Art of Trash: Killed in trash compactor. #Neat Freakout: Stabbed to death by Petunia's air freshener. #Un-Bare-able: Dies of blood loss. #Sleep-Over and Out: Sliced by glass. #Accidents Happen: Smashed by wrecking ball. #Mark of Retribution: Rubs his face off with a towel. #A New Slope: Dies of blood loss. #Auto-mayhem: Crushed by a wall. #Monumental Trouble: Mauled by a gorilla. #Oh the Memories!: Cut in half by chainsaw. #Garage Fail: Hit by fire hydrant. #Switch is Which: Shot by tank cannon. #Ware Are We?: Heart burst. #Polter-Heist: Head impaled by spring. #Cactus Makes Perfect: Crushed by giant cactus. #April Pools: Head sucked in drain. #Wool Over Your Eyes: Drowns in laundromat. #Origin of Evil: Smashed by canvas. #The Big Showoff: Head sliced by ruler. #Sugary Animals: Blood sucked by Nutty. #Have an Ice Day: Impaled and hammered. #Whose Mind Is It Anyway?: Sliced by Splendid's laser. #Ghost Blusters: Sliced in half. #Locked In: Dies in sneeze explosion. #Shipment of Pain: Crushed/impaled by Flaky. #Trash Talk: Impaled by broken paintbrushes. #Broken Art-ed: Smashed by disco ball. #Breach Racket Blowout: Impaled by scissors. #Imperfect Chemistry: Popped like a balloon. #Hypno Dog: Falls and splatters. #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S.: Possibly killed when Splendid and Splendont crash into him (debatable). #Dart Attack: Dies of blood loss. #Dawn of the Squash: Decapitated by a jack-o-zombie. #Office-sive: Stapled in his chest by a staple gun #Battle of the Boneheads: Head chopped in half. #What's the Big Difference?: Crushed by skyscraper. #E.T.M. Extra Terrestial Monotreme: Gutsy's bike collides with him #Send in the Bullies: Impaled on paintbrush handles #DEV 8000: Sliced by martial art weapons #Pipe Down: Sliced in half by Pierce's guitar strings. #Rocky Road Rush: Crashes into Peppery's car. #Just For Laughs: Shot by popcorn. #All Greek To Me: Eaten by a mermaid. #Lights, Camera, Cut!: Shot by Howdy. #Snow Dazed: Shot by Flippy. #Adventures In Babysitting: Crushed by Lumpy. #Vote to Self: Run over by Savaughn. #On The Lamb: Stabbed in the back of the head with a corkscrew. #Wishing Well Done: Crashes rocket. #Ant-archy: Shredded to death. #Shattering Effects: Sliced by glass. #Satellite and Dark: Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. #Another Breakdown Episode: Killed by Zekey #Fastest Tree Friend in the World: Splatters into Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Scaredy Pine: Disintegrated by fire. #Make a Good Depression: Stabs himself in the eye with a pencil. #Nerds United: Killed when the robot explodes. #Birthday Clowning: Killed by knives. #New Leaf: Falls off bridge. #Give Me Some Space: Smashed by Cuddles. #Come Dice with Me: Ripped in half. #Creators Collide: Crashes his rocket. #Crouchin Gecko, Hidden Doofus: Sliced by ninja stars. # Cucumbersome: Squashed by a tower of squash. # Record Broken: Crushed by a unicycle. # Lone Moose: Killed by torpedo. # A Spectacle of Yourself: Ran over by The Mole. # Opposites Attract: Killed when the diner explodes. # The Big Three Oh!: Killed by Flippy's bomb. # Sleigh By My Side: Impaled on sharp rocks. # Off my Rocket: Sliced in half by his rocket. # Bugging Out: Killed by an explosion. # That's a Rap!: Crushed by wall. # Mayor May Not: Crushed by Todd statue. # Oh Say, Can You See That Flea?: Decapitated by flag pole. # Internet Interception: Sliced by automatic door. # All's Fair in Art and War: Throat is slit. # Heroes or Zeroes?: Sucked into black hole. # Blind Sided: Hit by a football. # Scam and Eggs: Squashed by fridge. # Lemonade Just Got Colder: Crushed by sign. # United Europe: Killed by Boris. # How's That Even Possible?: Run over by Velo's bike. # Sweet Loving: Crushed by statue. # Together Again: Pierced by arrow. # Moose of Oz: Killed by balloon explosion. # Eye to Eye: Impaled in the eyes by glasses. # Dull Like Me: Melted into a puddle of color. # Helter Smelter: Crushed by a machine. # Scrappyland: Crushed in garbage truck. # Mascot in the Act: Launched into the air and blown up. # Starry Eyed: Collides into Sniffles. # Scared in to Dust: Impaled by Albino's spines. # Feeling Sharp: Impaled by pencil. # Can You Dig It?: Died from thirst and/or snake venom. # Triple Dog Dare Ya: Cut by glass. #The Tenacious Ten: Drowned/electrocuted. #Globo-geddon: Impaled by Pointy's beak. #Allergy Alert: Impaled on Flaky's quills. #Project Girly: Possibly died from glass cuts after the episode (debatable). #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp: Dies in explosion. #R.I.P. Waxy: Decapitated by Flippy. #Don't be Alarmed: Burnt by hot chili. #The Scopey Funeral: Dies in explosion. #Shattered Evil: Heart explodes. #There Will Be Blood: Dies of blood loss. #Josh's Busy Day: Tazed to death (debatable). #Art of Arrogance: Pierced by seashell pieces. #Paint-ful: Smashed by wrecking ball. #Toss it Over: Dies in explosion. #Sniffles' Lab Sitter: Collides into Biohazard. #Net Friends: Shocked and fryed by Sparky. #Ahoy, Me Mateys: Hit with a knife by Scurvy. #Down and Derby: Smashed into by Flash. #Artful of Frauds: Tazed to death (debatable). #Pointless Rules: Killed by sharp objects. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Re-Tired: Decapated by his fence. #It all Adds Up: Beheaded by a sign. #Make Yourself at Home: Crushed by concrete. #Let's Play with Art: Killed by glass chandeleir. #The Arty and the Arrogant: Crushed by sculpture. #Summer Bummer: Sinks in quicksand (revived). #Those Pervy Artists: Ripped apart by guard dogs. #Identity Crisis: Stabbed by paint brush. #Farmed and Dangerous: Crushed by giant canvas board. #SunFall: Burnt to death (debatable). #Vote or Swap: Ran over by bike. #A Collective Mess: Impaled by police baton. #Crank-less: Dies in a fire. #For the Hundreth Time: Eaten by orca. #Feeling Ropey: Drowned. #2014: A Space Odyssey: Hit by a rocket. #The Bully Games: Hit by hammer toss ball. #The Gnu-bie: Burns to death in a pit of lava. #Alone at Sea: Dragged underwater and shredded to bits. #Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother: Crushed by an oversized John. #Atch-Choo Choo!: Impaled by diamond shards. #Northern Frights: Crushed by Santa's gifts. #Mouse Trapped: Falls to his death. #Curse You!: Crushed or burnt to death (debatable). #King's Corner: Sliced to pieces by glass. #Shrunken Heads: Head shrunken and hit by mini-train. #Cat Flight: Crushed by hang glider. #Toilet Terror: Either disemboweled, drowned or crushed. #Corpsessed Girlfriend: Cracks his neck by falling into a well (revived as zombie). #Stacy the Mom: Crushed by roof of a gazebo. #Frozen Hasteland: Splatters. #By Design: Killed when the store collapses. #Rise of the Mut-Ants: Killed by Buzzles' stinger. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em: Slammed by a tree. #An Inconceivable Truth: Sliced by space satellite. #Make a Cake, You Guessed It: Get crushed by a truck that driven by Magmo. #Trashing Our Fun: Explosion. #Look! No Hands!: Crushed by ceiling. #The Gland Tour: Trampled by a crowd. #Maypole to Pole: Killed in an explosion #Tree Topped: Splattered into the ground. #Secret That's Been Spotted: Decapitated by a shovel. #Dome for the Holidays: Forced into a jar. #Pasta La Vista, Baby!: Killed when a toilet explodes. #Wood If I Could: Crushed by a wooden statue. #Throwing Toxic: Flattened. #Here Comes Bubble: Head blown up. #Happy Anniversary Friends: Explodes into bloody chunks from a loud, high-pitched microphone feedback. #Just Dance with Me: Killed by Devious. #The HTF Clown Killings - Vaporized by the TNT stack. Additional #Technical Difficulties (game): Killed by obstacles or enemies if the player loses. #Flippin' Burgers (MarioDude2848's Version): Evil Flaky (Flackie) stabbed him with a straw. Injuries #Un-Bare-able: Faints from blood loss. #A Gut Feeling: Arm snapped off. #Accidents Happen: Breaks his leg. #Broken Art-ed: Stretches his arm and gets a scar. #Brace Yourself: Loses teeth. #Bonfire Nightmare: Burnt by fireworks. #Oh, Baby!: Injured in car crash. #Project Girly: Cut by glass. #The Greatest Story Ever Tooned: Slammed by car door mulitple times. #Stacy's Stumble: Pierced, crushed, and twists his ankle. #Slender Bender: Ran over by his car. #Raging Against the Machine: Impaled through the chest and injured at jousting tournament. #SunFall: Loses fingers from frostbite. #Arro-gate: Face glued to a fence. #On My Tail: Arms torn off. #Gal Pals: Ran over by ambulance. #The Name's Bond: Frozen solid. #Something's in the Kitchen with Josh: Hand skinned, charred #Cat Flight: Attacked by Shadow the cat. #Toilet Terror: Attacked by Gator and ripped in half. #Look! No Hands!: Arms sawed off. #Dress As a Girly: Died in explosion. #Pasta La Vista, Baby!: Steps on a building block. #Pawtober Special: Smashed in the head by light. Kills *Gutsy - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Quadruple Date") *Pranky - 1 ("Just Hold Still") *Lifty - 4 ("Mecha Mash", "A Clothes Call", "The Big Showoff", "Josh's Busy Day") *Shifty - 4 ("Mecha Mash", "A Clothes Call", "The Big Showoff", "Josh's Busy Day") *Artsy - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Painty - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Crafty - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *The Mole - 2 ("Quadruple Date" debatable, "Starry Eyed") *Puffy - 1 ("Locked In") *Lessy - 1 ("Broken Art-ed") *Lammy - 1 ("Strange Love") *Handy - 2 ("Strange Love", "Look! No Hands!") *Lumpy - 1 ("Strange Love") *Pierce - 3 ("Pipe Down" along with McPipes, "You're Joshing Me", "Curse You!") *McPipes - 1 ("Pipe Down") *Sporty - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World") *Russell - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World" debatable) *Sniffles - 2 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World", "Josh's Busy Day" debatable) *Mono - 1 ("Battle of the Arts" Along with Crazy and Drama) *Flippy - 3 ("Brace Yourself" along with Fizzles, "Specieism", "You're Joshing Me") *Perry - 1 ("Creators Collide" along with Seth) *Ale - 1 ("You're Joshing Me" along with Wiggles) *Zag - 1 ("Moves Like Zag-ger" along with Cuddles and Flippy) *Disco Bear - 1 ("Moves Like Zag-ger" along with Cuddles and Flippy) *O' Hare - 1 ("What's so Great About This Britain?") *Jim - 1 ("Artsy Partsy") *Pharaoh Wrappy - 1 ("Can Your Dig It?") *Todd - 1 ("For Hero to Go" along with Squabbles) *Squabbles - 1 ("For Hero to Go") *Neil - 1 ("Paint-ful") *Cliste - 1 ("Artist Block") *Creamy - 1 ("Artist Block") *Squawkie - 1 ("Doen't make Zen to Me") *Party Freak - 1 ("Doesn't make Zen to Me") *Chuckles - 1 ("Doesn't make Zen to Me") *Flash - 1 ("Summer Bummer") *Chompy - 1 ("Summer Bummer") *Snappy - 1 ("Summer Bummer") *Turkey - 1 ("Pranks-giving") * Sluggy - 1 ("Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother") * Cocktail - 1 ("Something's in the Kitchen with Josh") * Patriot - 1 ("O Father, Where Art Thou?" along with Giggles) * Sorcery - 1 ("Mouse Trapped" along with Hiss) * Posy - 1 ("Mouse Trapped") * Artsy - 1 ("Lonely Art Club") * Painty - 1 ("Lonely Art Club") * Sketchy - 1 ("Lonely Art Club") * Smooth - 1 ("Lonely Art Club") * Bugsy - 1 ("Lonely Art Club") * Fungus - 1 ("Trashing Our Fun") * Polar - 1 ("Wood If I Could") * Slop - 1 ("Pasta La Vista, Baby!") *Others - 2+ (several birds in "Game On!", several bees in "Fastest Tree Friend in the World") Category:Subpages